


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [23]
Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

The first part of the evening was uneventful. The suit was uncomfortable, yes, and the opera was quite frankly boring, but Chikage wasn't going to spoil the fun for Ono who was happy as a kid when he's got the tickets. So, here he was sitting in a box listening to Wagner with a deeply moved looking Ono glued to the lorgnette. He sighed.  
"Don't do that."  
"Don't do what?" Chikage was surprised Ono even remembered of his existance.  
"Don't sigh. At least not that loud or not that often."  
"Sorry." He stiffled another sigh.  
"You're bored." It wasn't a question. Ono knew full well that Chikage wasn't interested in the slightest but still dragged him here for whatever reason. He was going to stiffle yet another sigh when a hand appeared in his lap.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" He practically squeaked and nearly fell from his seat.  
"Making it interesting for you." Ono smiled sweetly at him and turned back to the lorgnette, his free hand travelling across Chikage's lap. The evil hand moved across one thigh then another then down to one knee squeezeng it slightly, and Chikage didn't know if he should swat it away or encourage it or simply strangle it's owner who was obviously faving fun at Chikage's extent. Ono chuckled as his hand moved up Chikage's thigh dangerously close to his groin, and Chikage turned bright red. That was it. He swatted the hand away but Ono didn't give up, he moved back to his previous position and pinched Chikage's thigh making the man jump.  
"Stop it." Chikage gritted out.  
"Why? It's fun, isn't it?" Yes, Ono was obviously having fun.  
"No, it's not." Chikage was having problems breathing as the forementioned hand grabbed the fabric between his legs and tugged.  
"Ono, please..."  
"Please what?" The man was proving his title of a Devil as he contiued torturing poor Chikage grabbing his newly formed erection through his trousers then releasing him then travelling along his legs all the while watching the stage and obviously enjoying the music.  
**after the show**  
"Ah, it was wonderful." Ono stretched like a satisfied cat. "Brunnhilde was great, and Siegfried... I wonder if he's free after work." The Devillish Man smiled wistfully making his companion all the closer to killing him right on the spot.  
"I hope you're not thinking..." Chikage was losing patience which didn't happen often and was scary considering the man's timid nature.  
"Don't worry, don't worry." Ono laughed lightly. "We have some business at home, right?" He glanced at Chikage's lap covered by a jacket on his hand and waltzed out of the opera house.


End file.
